


Faberge Eggs and Gatorade

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Yet Another Season [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Angela has a new art piece coming in, and is more excited than ever to share the sinister story of how she came by it. Meanwhile, Fareeha looks for her missing sports drinks and Hana does a gatorade challenge.





	

“There we go!” Angela clapped her hands together after the hard work of putting together the china cabinet was finally over. Not that she had actually done any of the work. Fareeha grunted as she sat on the floor, wiping the sweat from her brow after doing literally everything, just like always. She watched as her doctor of a wife fawned over the glass case, touching the small handle and admiring the polished metal frame. 

“Hope you like it.” Fareeha chipped as she hauled herself up, walking to the fridge to get some gatorade after spending the last three hours on that IKEA hellspawn. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I love it!” Angela chimed as she hugged Fareeha from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around her stomach. “It’s going to look so beautiful, thank you~!” Fareeha waved her off before Angela could start feeling up her abs, but she still blushed as she went back to digging around in the fridge. 

“Don’t mention it.” Fareeha mumbled as she pushed some condiment bottles aside, trying to find her precious sports drink. She frowned. Sure, the fridge wasn’t exactly the cleanest, but it shouldn’t be this hard to find a damn drink. She sighed as she closed the fridge; maybe they were in the garage. “What’s the cabinet for, anyway?” 

“An egg.” Angela had returned to the glass cabinet, a smile on her face as she rubbed the sleeve of her sweater over the surface, staring at her own reflection. Fareeha stopped. 

“Eggs?” 

Angela shook her head enthusiastically. “Egg. Just one. I’m receiving an egg from Russia.” Fareeha nodded in mock understanding, reminding herself she was probably just overworked as she left for the garage in search of liquid respite. A few seconds after the garage door swung closed, the doorbell rang. Angela brushed the hair from her face before opening the door to a large, buff, African lady. Her face was covered in piercings, almost making her look like a robot. She held a small package in her hulking arms. 

“Is this the Amari residence?” Angela found herself caught slightly off guard, the woman’s voice seeming to drip with warm honey. 

“J-ja.” 

“Great! I got a package here for you. Just need you to sign hereeee.” The private courier fumbled a clipboard out from under her arm, handing it to the doctor. “Here.” Angela drew a straight line and handed it back in exchange for the package. “Great, thanks for your patronage, hope we’ll see you again!” The lady gave her a wink before heading back to her armored van. Angela found herself wondering how such a large person could fit in that vehicle. It seemed too small.  Before she could start applying quantum physics, her thoughts were interrupted as Fareeha returned from the garage with a slam. 

“Babe, did someone take all th- What’s that?” Fareeha raised a brow at the brown package in Angela’s hands, following her as Angela shut the door and proceeded to the living room. 

“The egg I ordered! It got here quicker than expected.” Angela hummed to herself as she

unwrapped the package, sliding a mass of bubble wrap from the cardboard. “Do me a favor and open the case for me, would you sweetheart?” Fareeha obliged silently, not really sure what to expect. She wanted to find out soon, her throat as dry as a desert. They weren’t in the fridge, and they weren’t in the garage. Basement? Probably not, but she was desperate at this point. “...And there we go!  Fantastisch!” Fareeha blinked, apparently missing the moment. Angela grinned in delight at the jeweled egg sitting on its small pedestal in the glass cabinet. The shiningly green egg sparkled, satin lining criss-crossing alongside the rose-cut diamonds. Fareeha forgot to breathe for a moment, the unexpected beauty of the egg seeming to stop time for a few seconds. Angela snapped her out of it with a tight hug. “Oh, it was so worth the time and effort of putting it all together, wasn’t it sweetheart?!” 

“Y-yeah...Where did you get this again?” Fareeha returned the hug with a halfhearted pat on the back, knowing Angela too well to know she got such a thing through honest means. 

“Russia.” Angela hugged a little tighter, her nails starting to dig into Fareeha’s shirt. 

“But how?” Fareeha didn’t look at her wife, it would probably just fuel her ego. There was nothing more Angela loved than being dramatically sinister. 

“Sweetheart.” 

“Yes dear?” 

“Sweetheart, you have to look at me so I can lick my lips.” Angela whined, her moment being spoiled by Fareeha’s stoic-ness. The security guard turned around, whispering a  _ ‘nope’ _ under her breath as she left to look for drinks in the basement. Angela pouted. 

“You’d indulge me, wouldn’t you, Dieter?” The forlorn doctor looked to Dieter for comfort, the rabbit only wiggling his nose in reply. “Wish you could talk.” Well, in any case, there was more than one rabbit in this house. Angela headed to the staircase for some mother-daughter time. 

“Darling, you in there?” Angela knocked the door softly before entering. Hana jumped from her spot in front of her computer, wide-eyed with two sports drinks in either hand, and even more piled under her desk. She wiped her chin. “..Darling, what are you doing.” 

Hana sheepishly kicked half a dozen empty bottles under her desk. “Gigantic gallon of gatorade challenge.” 

“Your mother has been looking for those all day!” Angela frowned, waiting a few seconds before bursting into giggles. “That’s hilarious.” Hana offered an awkward smile of agreement, wishing her mother would get to the point and leave. “Anyway, come downstairs, I have something to show you.” 

“Can it wait?” Hana impatiently fondled the bottles she was holding, wanting to get back to the challenge before her stomach realized it was already past capacity. 

“Sure, we could wait. And talk about the emails from the cable company talking about how your ‘unlimited’ internet usage is about to bankrupt their company. Now come on.” Hana pursed her lips before following her mother through the doorway.

“Did they actually say that?” 

“Alright, here it is!” Angela swung her arms in a  _ ‘ta-dah’  _ moment as she showed off the new china cabinet. The single egg gleamed inside. Hana squinted. 

“What’s that?” She tapped the glass, unimpressed. 

“It’s a Faberge egg! From Russia!” 

“A Faberge what-now? How much did you pay for this?” 

Angela lamented. “Did they never teach you Russian history in schools? It’s priceless.” 

“Priceless because it’s worthless if you ask me.” Hana mumbled under her breath. “Are you saying you learned about this...thing in school?”

“Ah, yes. How  _ do _ I know about it? Or how I came to get my hands on one? Sit down and let mother tell you a story.” Angela smiled as she leaned against the glass case, the goddamn diva. Hana gave her a look of disgust before turning around and walking away. “Wait no.” 

“Babe, I still can’t find some fricking gatorade around here! Did you put it somewhere when we got back from the store?” Fareeha reappeared from the basement door as Hana disappeared up the staircase. 

“I wouldn’t know, dear. Maybe you should check with Hana.” Angela gave her a dismissive wave before throwing herself onto the couch, distressed. 

“Will do. Do you know what we’re doing for dinner?” 

“Eg- “Not eggs.” Angela closed her mouth as Fareeha stopped her in her tracks. “Tell you what, I’ll just order chinese food. Don’t worry about it.” The doctor huffed as Fareeha turned to head upstairs. 

“That buff cashier would listen to my story.” Fareeha stopped short of putting her foot on the first step before turning around, awkwardly trying to look nonchalant. Angela smirked. 

“I..don’t see what that has to do with anything.” 

“It doesn’t. Just might give me something to talk about with her next time we go to the grocery store.” Fareeha planted herself on the couch, seething. Her throat was starting to hurt when she breathed.

“Alright, alright. So how did you get your...egg.” 

“Well, it goes all the way back to a friend of mine from medical school.” Fareeha was already staring into space, slack-jawed. “Anyway turns out he’s become a Russian consultant, and he needed a haven in Switzerland. Asked him what he had to offer, and we struck a deal. Turns out a guy who works at a museum owed him a favor.” 

“Uh-huh.” Fareeha nodded along, idly wondering how much of a bounty she had on her head. “That’s wonderful dear.” 

“And that’s how I got this Faberge egg here.” Fareeha blinked.

“That was a lot shorter than most of your other stories, babe.” 

The doctor shrugged, admiring the jewelry from afar. “I mean there’s not much to it. But thanks for listening.” 

“Alright, well.” Fareeha gave Angela’s leg a pat as she got up off the couch. “I’m going to go see if Hana has any idea where the gatorade went, let me know when you’re hungry and we’ll order chinese food. “

“Alright, sweetheart. Have a good time.” Angela blew her a kiss before reclining on the couch, looking at the way the egg sparkling in the sunlight. A few seconds later Fareeha stormed down the stairs, drinks in her arms and a protesting Hana clinging to her back. Life was sweet. 


End file.
